moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulfi'fon
Zulfi'Fon is a female Darkspear Witchdoctor who spends her time traveling over Azeroth, learning Voodoo from any teacher she can find. Character History Zulfi'Fon was born on the Echo Isles near the end of the third war. Her parents were amongst Zalazane 's mind-control victims. When the free Darkspear evacuated, the witchdoctors that fled south left the small child in the apprenticeship of a witchdoctor who stayed behind in Sen'jin villiage. Her new guardian was not happy at the thought of teaching a female in the ways of Voodoo and only taught her in a half-hearted fashion and was very abusive, leaving her body scarred up. At one point, Zulfi tried to escape but didn't make it far before she was caught and brought back before her master, who took her eye for it. Zulfi had to devise a new way to get out. She started eavesdropping on her master, and learned some of the ways of the plants and of poisons. One evening when she was bringing her master a drink, she slipped one of these poisons into it. She looked down at her master as he foamed and convulsed on the floor of the hut. She then took off as fast as her adolescent legs could carry her until she collapsed at the gates of Razor Hill. After the Cataclysm For years Zulfi'fon was afraid to return to Sen'jin villiage and face Master Gadrin, but a chance meeting with a rebellious Darkspear warlock and news that the Darkspear had re-taken the Echo Isles convinced her to return and seek penance so she could further her knowledge of Voodoo and reunite with her people. She travelled to Sen'jin with a heavy heart, expecting to be chased off or worse. She was greeted by her childhood friend, who embraced her with friendship, much to her surprise. He quickly led her to where Master Gardrin stood. He told her that if he had realized what she had endured, he would have long ago removed her from her master's charge, and he was sorry he had allowed such an atrocity to happen under his watch. He then gave her the name of a contact in Orgrimmar who could help complete her training. After studying with Witchdoctor Umbu for a while, she decided she wanted to collect lore and knowledge from all the different witchdoctors and other Voodoo practitioners that she could. She is now on a journey to restore the art of Voodoo to her people, especially since the new warchief has shown himself to not be friendly towards her people. Character Apearance Zulfi is in her late teens now, and stands a bit short for a Darkspear. Her green hair is matted into dreadlocks. Her ears have stretched lobes in which she wears plugs made from bone. She has two scars under her left eye, which she wears as a mark of her Lwa Met Tet. Her left ear is missing a chunk. Her right eye is missing and usually the socket is covered by an eye-patch. Her back and upper arms are covered in scars. Category:Troll Category:Shaman Category:Horde